Problem: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 5\dfrac{1}{3} \times 5\dfrac{1}{5} $
$ = \dfrac{16}{3} \times \dfrac{26}{5}$ $ = \dfrac{16 \times 26}{3 \times 5}$ $ = \dfrac{416}{15}$ $ = 27 \dfrac{11}{15}$